NEXT Brought Us Together Forever
by tennisathlete
Summary: NEXT the show. Zac Efron gets to go on a date with 5 girls. But if he doesn't like em he can tell them off and say, NEXT! But who will he choose? WORTH READING!
1. NEXT!

**NEXT Brought Us Together Forever-**

All 5 ladies were waiting anxiously on the NEXT bus, ready to see a guy named Zac Efron. **AN: Btw they're not famous in this story.**

The ladies were Ashley Tisdale, Monique Coleman, Amanda Bynes, Brittney Snow, and Vanessa Hudgens.

"So, do you think this Zac guy is gonna be cute?," Amanda asked.

"I don't know maybe, you never know," replied Ashley.

"You're right! I bet this Efron person is U-G-L-Y! UG-LY!," Vanessa said, innocently.

"Ha ha, right...," Monique replied.

"Well usually all of the NEXT guys are hot so I know he is," said Brittney.

"Wanna bet?," asked V.

"Sure, $50,"

"You're on!,"

Both smiled evily. But unfortunately to Vanessa, Britt's going to win.

----------------------------------

Finally after 30 minutes, they arrived.

First was Amanda, they showed her 3 facts then she went down the stairs and saw Zac. One word. _HOT._

When Zac first saw her the first thing he said was,"NEXT!"

"UGH! You didnt even get to know me!," replied Amanda.

"Well I don't date girls taller than me so bye,"

"Whatever,"

Amanda climbed back up to the bus and all girls went silent.

"Why so early?," Britt asked.

"He said he doesn't date girls taller than he is," Amanda said mocking.

"Well you are pretty tall," said Ash.

Amanda glared at her.

"No offense..,"

"What ev, Ash your turn good luck!,"

"Thanks I'll need it,"

Ashley did the same thing as Amanda and also thought the same thing as her. He was hot.

Zac wasn't really sure of this girl. So he said," Hi,"

"Hi," flirted Ashley.

"So.. wanna go somewhere... alone together?," Ashley asked seductively.

_Ok.. HATE GIRLS LIKE THAT! _"NEXT!,"

"UGH!," said Ashley going up the stairs.

When Ashley came back in, the girls were silent and shocked at the same time.

"Again?," Vanessa said.

"He's hard to get, trust me,"

Vanessa sighed. It was her turn next and she was REALLY nervous. More nervous than the other girls. Nervous than she had ever been before. But why?

-----------------------

**So do you like it so far? REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. Descion Time

**Hey for all of you, YES this is a Zanessa story. Thanks for the Reviews! Ok here's the next chappy:**

Vanessa stepped down the few stairs and showed her facts then saw Zac.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa,"

"Hey, names Zac. Zac Efron," _I think she's the one._

Vanessa giggled and said," Glad to meet you,"

"Ok well do you want to go stroll around the park?," asked Zac.

"Sure," Vanessa replied. _I guess I lost $50. He's soo cute! _

---------------------------------

IN THE CAR...

"So, tell me about yourself," Zac asked.

"Well, I'm mixed. As in like my mom's filipino and my dad's cacausion. I'm other stuff too it's just hard to remember. Also, I love shopping,"

"Wow," He said laughing.

"Yeah, I know," Vanessa replied.

"So um.. do you know how to please a guy?,"

"Well- WHAT?!,"

"Nothing, I-I just- never mind," _Yup, she's the one._

"Ok.. and um.. I heard you, but I just didnt want t-to-- never mind," Vanessa said stuttering and laughing at herself.

"Ok,"

Time: 30 minutes.

After 2 minutes of silence, Vanessa speaked up," Yes,"

"Huh?,"

"Yes," Vanessa replied again.

"Yes what?," asked Zac.

Vanessa sighed and said," Yes, I know how to how you call it, PLEASE a guy,"

"Oh, u-um o-o-k," Zac said stuttering. _Why am I like this? I usually don't do this._

"Do you want me to?," Vanessa asked.

"Want me to what?," Zac said.

"You know, PLEASE you?,"

"U-um i-if y-you want,"

"Here I'll do it,"

"Ok," said Zac finally stopped stuttering.

Vanessa started giving Zac a lap dance, shaking her butt in his face then on his penis. Zac could already feel his erection. He tried covering it up

with his hands but Vanessa removed them and then started grinding more on him. Zac groaned.

Finally Vanessa stopped and sat down.

"U-um.. ok..," Vanessa said.

"Yeah...," Zac said.

"Vanessa?,"

"You can call me V, Ness, or Nessa,"

"Um.. sure. Can I call you Van?,"

Vanessa cringed at that moment.

"What's wrong?,"

"Nothing it's just I don't like that being called that and well usually I would get angry, but the way you said it was so... right,"

"Oh, so can I call you that?,"

"Sure,"

"Ok good. And what do you mean so right?,"

"Well i don't know. It's like you're-,"

"The One," Both said in unison.

Both blushed.

"Yeah,"

Silence took over them until the bus arrived.

------------------------

They got to the park and walked around. After they talked, they both had a picnic that ZAC set up.

Decision time: 150 minutes.

"So, I have been dying to ask you this all day,"

Vanessa nodded.

"Will you accept $150 or go on a second date with me and be my girlfriend?,"

"Well $150 is a lot of money and could be useful. Also being your girlfriend would be WONDERFUL and fun. My decision is...,"

---------------------------------------

**Oooh!! Cliffy!! REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	3. YESS!

"Yes, I will go on a second date with you and be your girlfriend"

"Oh really?," Zac asked giddy.

Vanessa nodded and smiled.

Zac leaned in for a kiss and captured hers in a romantic earth-shattering kiss...

but then turned into a hot steaming make out session, until the director said CUT!

before he viewers watching can see.

Zac and Vanessa were still making out this time with tongues and rapidly.

"Ok, you guys can stop now," the director said.

Both stopped and started blushing, while everyone was laughing.

All of the rest of the girls in the bus, climbed out of it and looked all , happy.

"Hey, ladies sorry for not picking you, friends?," asked Zac.

Yeah, sures, and why not? was heard during the 4 ladies.

"You're a lucky girl, Nesquik," Ashley said.

"Nesquik?," Vanessa asked.

"Well, you see, that is MY new nickname for you, don't ask why,"

"Sure..,"

"Ok ladies, gentleMAN," said the director smirking, "That was good, even though you aren't acting. Have a great rest of the summer!,"

Everyone nodded and gave him a hug, goodbye and left. The two who left last were obviously Zac and Vanessa.

"So you're my girlfriend now right?,"

"Ya, you're my boyfriend right?,"

"Of course!,"

Vanessa giggled and both started walking back home, hand in hand.

------------------------------------

Fortunately, Vanessa and Zac lived very close to each other, not knowing either exsists.

Finally arriving in their neighborhood, Zac asked, " So, do you think you can sleep over? You know so we can get to know each other?," half joking about the get-to-

know-each-other concept and acting serious at the same time.

"Um. yeah, sure, hold on though I have to get my stuff,"

"Ok, and by the way, no ones home so we can continue that make-out session before," said Zac, smirking.

Vanessa grinned and said," Ok,"

-------------------------------------

**Heyy hoped you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!! The next chapter will be the sleep over btw. **


	4. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will soon. Anyway check out my new story called Parental Control: Hsm Style. **

**K THANKS:)**


End file.
